Encontrando un viejo amor
by Kyomi Yuu
Summary: Jellal ha pasado años buscándola ¿Cómo reaccionara Erza al reencuentro? Pasaran por tormentos y desilusiones ¿Podrá su amor superar todo?
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima. La historia es completamente mia.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

–¡Maldito Gray me la pagaras!- gritaba el peli rosa a su "rival" y mejor amigo

–¡Ja-ja no me hagas re...!- fue interrumpido el pelinegro ante un golpe de Dragneel. Ellos eran amigos hacía ya mucho tiempo, pero no importaba cuanto tiempo había pasado desde entonces o que tan unidos eran, ellos simplemente nunca cambiaban.

–¡Ya basta!- se escuchó desde el fondo, todos se quedaron callados abriéndole paso a la famosa presidenta estudiantil, a la que todos temían, Erza Scarlet. Gray y Natsu se quedaron congelados apenas notaron la presencia de la escarlata.

–¿Qué pasa aquí?- dijo separando a ambos sin ninguna dificultad

–Vamos Erza, no seas mala, ya sabes cómo son esos dos- dijo Mirajane con esa sonrisa tierna y tranquila muy característica de ella –además vamos tarde para reunirnos con el comité estudiantil.

–Está bien- contestó derrotada –solo esta vez se las pasare-

-Gracias Mira te debemos una- dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo agradeciéndole a la peliblanca

-Está bien, no necesitan agradecerme.

No había un solo día en el que esos dos no pelearan, ya era raro el día en que no lo hicieran. Pero era inicio de semana y Erza tenía muchas cosas por hacer ya que, como la presidenta estudiantil, debe cumplir con sus deberes y obligaciones para demostrar que podría a llegar a ser la mejor presidenta estudiantil que esa escuela haya tenido, o tal vez ya lo era. Se enmarco los lentes en el puente de su nariz orgullosa de sí misma al pensarse como una excelente presidenta estudiantil: siempre acatando y haciendo cumplir las reglas al pie de la letra. Y con ese aire tan autoritario se dirigió a la sala del comité seguida de una adorable pero peligrosa Mirajane.

Erza sin duda era hermosa y bien dotada, como una diosa griega pero también era muy autoritaria e incluso muy fuerte y valiente como una guerrera que empuña su espada de acero, toda una gran mujer, es por eso que se ganó el apodo de Titania. A diferencia que su amiga Mirajane, cualquiera que la viera diría que es un ángel pero apenas la hacías enojar se transformaba por completo mostrando lo más oscuro que llevaba en su interior, se transformaba en un demonio. Con el simple hecho de verlas juntas, incluso si estaban más que tranquilas, podían sembrar el terror en todos aquellos que las conocían, y en Fairy Tail no había nadie que no las conociera.

Llegaron a la sala del comité estudiantil. Lo que los conformaban eran: Mirajane que era la vicepresidenta y Levy, Yukuno, Meredy, Freed y Simón que conforman el comité estudiantil.

–Mira, Erza llegan un poco tarde- Dijo Levy al verlas llegar.

–Tuvimos un pequeño retardo nada más- contesto la peliblanca

–¿Gray y Natsu?- preguntó Yukino. Mirajane acento con la cabeza respondiéndole. Ambas entraron y se acomodaron en su respectivo lugar.

–Bien, empecemos- Estuvieron discutiendo algunos asuntos importantes, cuando el director, de baja estatura y cabellos grisáceos, Makarov interrumpió

–Buenos días a todos. Disculpen la interrupción. Erza necesito hablar contigo, te espero en veinte minutos en mi oficina ¿está bien?-

–Si director.

Mientras tanto en una de las aulas de la escuela, una pobre Lucy intentaba evitar un posible nuevo conflicto sin sentido entre Natsu y Gray

–Natsu ya deja a Gray si no quieres que Erza venga y... –le dio escalofrió a Lucy de solo pensar en el castigo que podría ponerles a hacer Erza. La última vez que esta los castigo los puso a limpiar a ambos los inodoros durante una semana, y nadie quería pensar en lo que batallaron para limpiar los de las mujeres sin que nadie entrase o mal pensara de ellos. Para ese par esa semana fue eterna.

–Si Natsu- opino Lissana –Lucy tiene razón.

-¡Ja! No importa, igual jamás me vencerías Natsu- contesto Fullbuster orgulloso de si.

Mientras que detrás de la pared había una peli azul escuchando todo y disfrutando del espectáculo que ambos hacían –Gray-sama, juvia cree que es muy fuerte y jamás perdería ante Natsu- dijo una juvia muy roja a su amor platónico.

–¿Quieres ver?- contraataco Natsu y con una sonrisa y sin camisa obtuvo la respuesta de gray sin necesidad de alguna palabra. Uno estaba frente al otro –¡Estoy encendido!

Mientras tanto, Erza estaba ya en la oficina del director Makarov

–Erza, Ya que eres la presidenta estudiantil quiero que te encargues de algo.

–Si director ¿de qué?

–Llegará un estudiante nuevo y quiero que le muestres la escuela.

–Pero director, ese es trabajo de Levy, no estoy diciendo que no sería capaz de hacerlo pero estoy muy atareada con los preparativos para el festival de primavera y...

–Erza, me gustaría que tú le mostraras la escuela, pero tienes razón en que estas muy atareada, esos festivales quitan mucho tiempo pero ya le di a Levy una tarea y no quiero que pase lo de la última vez.

–Tiene razón director...

–Erza, enserio me gustaría que fueras tu quien se lo dará pero si tan ocupada estas- el director dio un suspiro antes de continuar –Puedes decirle a alguno de tus compañeros que lo haga por ti. Pero solo esta vez.

Aún podía recordar lo que paso la última vez que llegó alguien recién ingresado a Fairy Tail, pero todos estaban a tan atareados que ninguno de los del comité estudiantil pudo darle la bienvenida como correspondía y dejarla a su suerte

–Hola enana ¿Cuál es tu nombre? Ge-he.

–S-soy Levy, soy n-nueva aquí y busco a l-la presidenta Scarlet para e-el recorrido de la escuela- dijo la pequeña temerosa, con el simple hecho de ver la enorme figura imponente de aquel sombrío joven con un par de perforaciones -en las cejas y nariz principalmente- le había bastado a Levy para sentirse aún más pequeña y nerviosa

–Nosotros podemos dártelo, no es así Gajeel –le dijo su compañero Rouge al pelinegro

–Ge-he, claro que si- respondió con esa enorme sonrisa que mostraba sus dientes de tiburón

Así que ambos le dieron el "recorrido", y la pobre de Levy quedo con la ropa un poco sucia y puntada, así que desde entonces Erza se dijo que no podría dejar a ningún otro alumno así nada más por su propia suerte

¿Y ahora a quien le pediría ese favor? Todos en el Comité estudiantil están ocupados como para algo así pensaba Erza mientras caminaba por uno de los largos pasillos, en ese momento se halló con Gray y Natsu en otro de sus "enfrentamientos". En ese momento se le ilumino la cara ante la idea que tubo y sin más camino hacia ellos

–¡Gray! ¡Natsu!- Ambos se separaron y pusieron nerviosos al verla

–Les pasare esta pelea y las que han ocurrido esta semana- ambos se miraron entre si y de nuevo a ella un par de veces sin poder creerlo ¿habían escuchado bien? debía estar enferma o algo así, o al menos eso pensaron ellos –si me hacen un gran favor.

-¿Qué favor?- pregunto Fullbuster expectante y un poco más tranquilo, si había algo que daba más miedo que tener a Erza para imponer les los castigos era aún más horripilante que ella se comportara así con ellos

–Mañana vendrá un alumno nuevo y necesitó que le muestren la escuela en mi lugar.

–¿Y quién dice que te haríamos ese favor por tan poco?- contesto Natsu

Gray estuvo a punto de golpear a Natsu cuando dijo eso, aun recorvada el ultimo castigo que les puso Erza por haber peleado mucho aquella semana ¡les puso casi un trabajo por pelea! y ellos no peleaban solo una vez al día. Erza les clavo la mirada haciendo que ambos se sintieran un poco nerviosos.

–¿Y porque nosotros?- dijo Gray, y en ese momento se le ocurrió –Erza sabes que Natsu tiene celos de mi fuerza y por esa razón siempre terminamos peleando, no es mi culpa, ponlo a él solo a hacer eso, te aseguro que es en lo único que sabrá hacer bien.

–¡YO NO TENGO CELOS DE ALGUIEN TAN DÉBIL COMO TU FULLBUSTER! –contestó enfadado

–¡Basta! –les dijo Erza ya algo cabreada, todavía que les hacia el favor de no darles una reprimenda por las próximas peleas y se ponen a iniciarla frente a ella, eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso–Lo harán y punto y quiero que en ese momento no haya ninguna pelea enfrente del alumno nuevo ¡¿Entendido?!

–¡Si señora! –ambos dijeron al mismo tiempo con una postura de soldado

No permitiré que pase lo del año anterior con Levy pensó Erza.

Lucy y Lissana no paraban de reírse ante la reacción de "los más fuertes de Fairy Tail" como se hacían nombrar ellos. Mientras que a una expectante peli azul no le agradaba mucho la forma en que la escarlata controlaba a su amado Gray

–Juvia cree que Erza no debería de ser así con gray-sama.

Ya un poco más tranquila con respecto al nuevo alumno o alumna Erza fue de regreso al Salón del comité estudiantil. Aún tenía mucho trabajo, sobre todo con el festival de primavera que se celebraba cada año en Fairy Tail. Cada año trataban de hacer algo nuevo. El año pasado el festival consistió en algunas competencias de atletismo, voleibol y algunos otros deportes en los que se premiaban a los ganadores.

–¿Qué paso Erza?

–Nada Mira, solo era para decirme de la llegada de un estudiante nuevo.

–Erza

–¿Qué pasa Yukino?

–Ya tenemos a algunas ideas para el festival de primavera de este año.

Paso un rato en los que discutían que hacer para el festival y como se esperaba los chicos pedían hacer un café maid, de las chicas algunos concursos o rifas y diversas ideas más. Siempre solía ser así, pero a Erza le era agradable siempre escuchar esas ideas y algunas veces ver discutir sobre todo a Freed y a Mirajane defendiendo cada uno su propia idea en un ferviente debate.

Mientras la presidenta estudiantil y los del comité discutían sobre ello, en uno de los pasillos de la escuela pasaban otras cosas

–¿Qué dices Lucy- dijo un Natsu muy animado –¿Quiere ir?

–No lo sé Natsu-

–Vamos Lucy anímate- esta vez hablo Gray –solo será una salida entre amigos.

–Si Lucy- dijo Lissana

–Está bien- Contestó Lucy –iré.

Gray-sama ¿Cómo puede ir con el rival de amores de Juvia pensaba juvia, mientras mataba a la pobre de Lucy con su mirada. Mirada que ella sentía, hacía que un escalofrió recorriera su espalda, pero por más que volteaba no localizaba a la dueña de tan penetrante mirada.

–¿Qué tanto vez Juvia?

-¡Ah!- gritó- ¡Chelia asustaste a Juvia!

–Jaja Perdón Juvia- intentó parar de reír de la expresión que Juvia puso por haberla descubierto –¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo acá escondida Juvia?

La cara de Juvia se quedó completamente roja –a-a nadie.

–¿Juvia? ¿Qué haces aquí escondida?- Fueron Natsu, Lucy, Lissana y Gray a donde estaban Juvia y Chelia

–¡G-gray-sama!

–¿Juvia nos espiabas?- dijo Lucy

–No mi rival de amores- dijo la peli azul en voz baja

–Bueno ya que estamos todos, Juvia, Chelia ¿No quieren venir con nosotros al parque de diversiones?

–¡SI!- contesto Juvia contenta, después de todo estaría con su Gray-sama y mantendría alejada a su "rival de amores"

–Yo no-dijo Chelia –Hoy quede para ir con Lyon pero ¡gracias por invitarme!

Al acabarse la escuela Lucy, Natsu, Lissana, Gray y Juvia, se encontraron en el parque de diversiones.

–¿Y bien? ¿A cuál nos subimos primero?- dijo Gray

–¡Estoy encendido!- dijo Natsu

–¿Qué les parece si vamos primero a la rueda de la fortuna?- opinó Lucy

–¡A que yo aguanto más que tú en la montaña rusa Gray!-¡Sigue soñando salamander!-

–¡Ya lo veremos Fullbuster!- ambos salieron uno tras otro hacia la montaña rusa

–Como siempre ellos en lo suyo- dijo Lissana con un suspiro

–Gray-sama...- dijo Juvia

Al final las chicas se fueron a la rueda de la fortuna y a los demás juegos que estaban, mientras que Gray y Natsu seguían dando vueltas y vueltas en la montaña rusa a pesar de que Natsu ya no las soportaba desde que se subió seguía ahí sin poder bajarse y queriendo seguirle demostrando a Gray que no lo va a vencer. Fue una tarde divertida para los chicos.

Al día siguiente, Natsu y Gray estaban listos para recibir al estudiante nuevo, así que se dirigieron a dirección tal como Erza les había indicado que los esperaría

–¿Cómo crees que sea?- dijo Natsu a Gray

–Mientras no sea como tú está bien- contesto burlándose Gray

–Puf, bueno no importa con tal de que Erza nos cumpla con su palabra- dijo Natsu con respecto a lo de sus peleas ya que si el director se enteraba de una más los corría y no les convenía.

Mientras tanto en el salón de clases.–Alumnos ¿han visto a mi hija cana?- La pregunta de todos los días del profesor Gildarts en su clase.

En eso interrumpieron Gray y Natsu con el estudiante nuevo

–Disculpe la molestia profe pero es un estudiante nuevo y le toco en esta aula también –Dijo Natsu

–está bien pásenle y siéntense, y usted estudiante nuevo pase a presentarse a toda la clase- contesto su profesor. Natsu y Gray se sentaron y entro el nuevo estudiante.

–Mi nombre es Jellal Fernández...

Erza no lo podía creer que él fuese el nuevo estudiante, estaba paralizada y algo roja, Natsu, Gray, Lucy, Wendy y Mirajane se quedaron sorprendidos al ver que la gran Titania se hubiera puesto roja y paralizada casi perdiendo la cordura por ver a Jellal. Pero Erza estaba tan perdida en si misma que después de escuchar el nombre del peli azul no escucho nada más de lo que dijo mientras se presentaba

–Muy bien señor Fernández, siéntese junto a la señorita Scarlet- Jellal se sentó enseguida de Erza una banca atrás –Muy bien sigamos con la clase...

¡¿J-Jellal?! Erza estaba muy perdida en su cabeza, no había forma de que fuese otra persona, el cabello azul ligeramente alborotado, esos ojos tan verdes y brillantes como una esmeralda y ese tatuaje rojo en la cara, no cabía duda alguna. Ahora era más alto, sus hombros y brazos más esbeltos, su espalda un poco más ancha, sin duda un hombre que toda mujer desearía tener. Incluso Erza, después de todo Jellal Fernández fue el primer amor de la gran Titania y también su mejor amigo.

Recordó ese momento en el que Jellal, Simón y ella eran unos pequeños niños

–Erza, ¡vamos Erza no te pasara nada yo te cuidare!- dijo el pequeño peli azul

–N-no lo sé- Contestó Erza temerosa –puede ser peligroso ir para allá.

–Jellal no la obligues- esta vez hablo Simón –Erza si no quieres ir está bien.

–S-si quiero pero y si...

–Yo te cuidare Erza vamos- dijo el pequeño Jellal extendiéndole la mano a la pequeña Erza

–e-está bien Jellal.

Y por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Erza no puso atención a la clase, solo se estuvo sumergida en lo más profundo de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. Recuerdos que había tenido que guardar para poder seguir y sentarse en sus objetivos.

Solo el timbre que indicaba el final de la clase la trajo de regreso a la realidad, a su presente. Sin mirar a ningún otro lado que no fuese sus cuadernos y mochila recogió todo y trato de tranquilizarse recordarse que eso ya había pasado hace mucho. Ya más tranquila y con casi todos los alumnos ya fuera del salón agarro sus cosas para dirigirse de nuevo con el comité estudiantil, aun tenia cosas por hacer y estaba perdiendo el tiempo metida en algo que ya había pasado, además si él aun la recordara la habría saludado o algo así ¿no?

–Erza- no pudo evitar que se le erizara la piel al escuchar su nombre. Volteo y Jellal estaba solo ahí, sentado con ambas manos dentro de las bolsas de sus pantalones, recargado en el escritorio del profesor. Observándola. Estudiándola con su mirada. Un nuevo escalofrió recorrió lo largo de su espalda. –¿Puedo hablar un momento contigo?- preguntó sin apartar sus ojos esmeralda de los cafés de ella. Se acercó a él ocultando todo lo que aquel hombre había causado con el simple hecho de estar frente a ella.

–Está bien, solo te pido que sea rápido porque tengo muchas cosas que hacer.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro. Cuando ella la vio recordó a el Jellal que era de niño ¿cuantas veces esa sonrisa no la había hecho sentirse segura? Esta vez la guardia de Erza calló dejando ver un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas. Y él mejor que nadie lo reconocía, era la misma forma en la que cuando eran niños Erza reaccionaba de esa misma forma cuando él le sonreía.

–Me alegra saber que aun te acuerdas de mí después de todos estos años.

–sí, bueno yo, digo eras mi mejor amigo de la infancia c-como olvidarte- en ese momento quería ocultar su rostro de la vergüenza que sintió ¡había tartamudeado frente a él! Había sido como volver a aquella niña insegura que fue hace muchos años atrás

–supongo que tienes razón... Erza yo...

Fue interrumpido por Natsu –Jellal perdón que interrumpa pero tenemos que mostrarte la escuela antes de la entrada a la siguiente clase.

–Está bien- respondió Jellal y salió junto con Gray y Natsu

Cuando por fin salió junto a Gray y Natsu soltó el aire que ni ella misma se había dado cuenta que contenía. Aun se preguntaba porque se había puesto tan nerviosa delante de él, después de todo se supone que ya lo había superado. Pero al igual que como lo había hecho antes, dejo todo a un lado y se dirigió a seguir con sus obligaciones de presidenta estudiantil.

Ese día estaba muy nervioso, después de todo había entrado a una nueva escuela, de nuevo, pero esta vez sabía que estaría bien en Fairy Tail tal vez esta vez tendría suerte. Cuando recién llegó esperaba encontrarse con la presidenta estudiantil, pero en su lugar se había encontrado con Natsu y Gray y tal como les había dicho Erza, ellos comenzaron a mostrarle la escuela. Pero en lugar de ponerles atención miraba a la gente, esperanzado de encontrar lo que durante años había estado buscando sin parar escuela por escuela. Para suerte de Jellal estaba en el mismo grupo que el de ambos chicos, porque si no se hubiese perdido por la poca atención que había puesto buscando una cabellera escarlata.

Pero algo que no olvidaría desde que salió de su primera clase -junto con Gray y Natsu a que le mostraran lo que faltaba- era la cara que puso Erza cuando lo vio. Estaba levemente sonrojada y sorprendida de verlo ahí. Lo podía ver en sus ojos ¿Cómo olvidar esos ojos color chocolate? eran aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado de niño, desde hacía tiempo él se había enamorado de Erza Scarlet pero siempre creía no merecerla, ella era tan frágil y él por más que quisiera y lo intentara no era lo bastante fuerte para protegerla. Pero esta vez todo había cambiado...y él la había buscado para estar con ella. Ya que cuando Erza se había mudado a otro estado él se dio cuenta que no podía perderla y fue tras ella, la busco hasta el último rincón y al fin la había encontrado.

Ella ya no era aquella niña asustada, ahora era una mujer hermosa, exitosa y muy buena en todo lo que hacía que podía cuidarse por sí sola. Tal vez en lugar de yo protegerla a ella, ella me protegerá a mí pensó y no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa de adolescente enamorado

A pesar de haber estado gran parte del tiempo dentro de su cabeza, puso atención a alguna que otra cosa que le decían Gray y Natsu. Fairy Tail era una escuela realmente grande a como aparenta ser desde fuera. Cuando termino el tour Jellal Prefirió irse por su lado y dar un vistazo por si solo a la escuela.

A pesar de que algunos se le quedaban viendo por la marca que tenía en el rostro el pareció inmutarse, después de todo estaba acostumbrado. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo para explorar, pronto comenzaría la clase. Pero un grito evito que siguiera de regreso, se apresuró a ver de dónde provenía o que era lo que ocurría.

Se encontró con un tipo alto, güero con una enorme chaqueta colgando de los hombros y a otro tipo extraño que mantenía la lengua afuera. Estaban molestando a un pequeño niño.

–Vamos Romeo, danos el dinero y te dejaremos en paz- le decía el sujeto de cabello amarillo

–¡No les daré nada! –replicó el pequeño, Jellal reconoció que el pequeño tenia agallas pero si se metía en algún problema no le iría nada bien

–Ya- dijo Jellal poniéndose a un lado del niño –déjenlo en paz.

– ¿eh? Y tú quién eres para mandarme a mí en lo que pueda hacer o no.

–Si no te metas con Laxus ingenuo- dijo el otro tipo junto a él. A Jellal se le acabo la paciencia y soltó el primer golpe, no tardó mucho para que la gente se fuera juntando a su alrededor viendo la pelea entre el que al parecer era el nieto del director y el recién llegado.

Todo un espectáculo.

–¿Qué es lo que pasa aquí?- la gente comenzó a distribuirse al ver quien era la dueña de aquella voz –Laxus ¿de nuevo?- Erza suspiro –Espera a que Makarov lo sepa, tal vez de esta no te sables.

–Pero si es la gran Titania, no te preocupes por eso, solo quería darle una pequeña lección, no hace falta hacer malos entendidos con el viejo- Laxus se encogió de hombros –de igual modo ya nos íbamos- y ambos se fueron

Cuando Erza vio el labio partido y sangrante de Jellal se le hiso un nudo en el estómago, no le gustaba verlo lastimado. Jellal vio la cara de preocupación que tenía Erza y por un momento se sintió mal por haber hecho que se preocupara pero a la vez se sentía muy feliz, la mujer que tanto amaba se preocupaba por él

–Jellal ¿estás bien? ¿Que acaso estás loco? Ven vamos a la enfermería a que te curen esa herida en el labio antes de que se infecte.

–Está bien.

Ya en la enfermería no había nadie así que ella decidió hacerlo, agarro un pequeño pedazo de algodón lo mojo y me empezó a limpiar la pequeña herida.

–Como se te ocurre pelearte el primer día- le decía algo molesta. Pero a él solo le parecía algo adorable ¿Verla molesta, preocupada, sonrojada, nerviosa por él? sin duda era como un sueño para Jellal. Ahora la tenía frente a él mientras lo curaba, solo estaban ellos. Por un momento pensó en acorralarla en la pared detrás de ella y robarle aquel beso que tanto había ansiado por años pero la puerta hiso que despertase de su fantasía. Simón había entrado.

–Erza te estuve buscando por toda la escuela y... -le dijo a Erza cando se dio cuenta de la presencia del peli azul como si se tratase de un fantasma –¿Jellal?- Había sido más una afirmación que una pregunta. El cuerpo de Simón se tensó por completo y apretó tanto la mandíbula que parecía que podría romperse los dientes

–Hola Simón- le contestó Jellal un poco seco

En cambio Erza parecía no notar la repentina tensión que había en aquella habitación, solo se concentró en acabar de limpiar la herida de Jellal. Apenas terminó su trabajo salió de la habitación, no sin antes hacerle señas a Simón para que la siguiera. Cuando ella salió, Simón se detuvo en la puerta, se volteo y dijo

–Ella ya es mía Fernández así que haznos un favor y quítate de nuestro camino.

Y salió tras de Erza. La sangre de Jellal comenzó a hervir, su mandíbula estaba tan apretada y tensa como el resto de su cuerpo que se reabrió la herida un poco, las uñas se le encajaban en las palmas de la mano y sus nudillos ya se tornaban blanquecinos. Él lo sabía, desde que eran niños, Simón se lo había dicho, a él le gustaba Erza y me había pedido que lo ayudase a conquistarla pero en cambio él no hiso nada porque a él también le gustaba desde ese entonces, él se dio cuenta y cuando le dije de mis sentimientos por ella y dese entonces aquella amistad entre ellos se fue abajo, pero no le importo mientras tuviese a Erza a su lado. Pero esta vez ¿había perdido? eso lo hiso enfurecer aún más, detestaba, le repugnaba la simple idea de que Erza estuviese con otro hombre que no fuera él.

Del otro lado de la enfermería mientras Jellal intentaba relajarse, Mirajane estaba también curando a Laxus del ojo morado que le había hecho Jellal

–Debes de dejar de meterte en tantos problemas Laxus- le decía Mira mientras le ponía algo de hielo al pobre hombre y le ocultaba el hematoma con algo de maquillaje

–Lo siento Mira, pero ese pequeño engendro ya van varias veces que intenta incluso estafar nos.

–Pues a mí no me gusta mucho que seas así de aprovechado Laxus Dreyar

Y en ese momento supo que se había metido en un problema, cuando su hermosa demonio decía su nombre completo debía estar preparado para lo peor.

Cuando Erza vio a Simón salir de la enfermería no se veía muy contento, incluso mientras comenzaron a caminar, el silencio entre ellos se sentía algo incomodo

–¿Erza puedo preguntarte algo?

–Sí Simón dime- él comenzó a pasarse una mano por su cabello

–Tú... tú ¿sientes algo por Jellal?

Sus mejillas comenzaron a tornarse rosa de nuevo ¿Si sentía algo por Jellal? hace tiempo lo sintió, pero ¿Aún podía sentirlo? Pero y si lo hacía ¿Que importaba? seguramente él solo había entrado a esa escuela por coincidencia después de todo es la mejor escuela de todo Fiore y al igual que cuando eran niños la rececharía. No pudo evitar soltar un suspiro al recordar como él le había prometido ser siempre mejores amigos.

–Si –finalmente respondió –después de todo lo quiero al igual que a ti ambos son mis mejores amigos- le respondió aunque para Simón esa no era una muy buena respuesta.

Después de eso regresaron en silencio a lo que debían hacer, su trabajo de organizar todo para el festival de verano.


	2. Chapter 2

Los días pasaron rápido y ahora estaban a tan solo a unas cuantas horas de que se llevara a cabo el festival que con tanto esmero planearon. Todos estaban muy bien organizados. Cada grupo tenía su propia temática, unos decidieron hacer juegos, otros rifas o sorteos, a otros de comida, teatro o cine, pero a el grupo de la presidenta estudiantil terminó tocándole el café maid, cosa que a ella no le agrado del todo ya que prefería algo más relacionado con la repostería. Pero, como Simón había propuesto, cada actividad que tenían los grupos fue elegida a la suerte en un sorteo.

Desde que sucedió el reencuentro entre Jellal y su antes mejor amigo Simón, este último no dejaba sola a Erza cuando Jellal se encontraba cerca o pudiese tener alguna oportunidad de estar a solas con ella. Aún se notaba mucha tensión entre ellos, pero las contantes peleas que tenían Gray y Natsu y su trabajo como la presidenta estudiantil -vigilando las demás aulas y ayudando en lo que necesitaran- mantenían lo suficientemente ocupada a Erza como para darse cuenta de ello.

Ella ya traía su traje de maid, el cual no le quedaba nada mal, a como ella lo había pensado e incluso la reacción de Simón cuando la vio se lo confirmo.

–¿E-Erza?- dijo alguien detrás de ella. Cuando volteo se encontró con un Simón con la boca medio abierta y algo sonrojado, mirándola de arriba abajo como si no pudiese creer lo que veía

–¿Qué pasa Simón? ¿Estás bien? estas un poco... pálido.

–¿Qué?- dijo una vez pudo salir de su trance –Ah si, y-yo solo te estaba buscando para...

–¿Porqué? ¡¿Anda algo mal?!- lo interrumpió

–No. No, tranquila, solo era para decirte que t-todo va bien tal como lo planeaste- se sonrojó un poco de nuevo –bueno que más se podría esperar de la mejor presidenta estudiantil. Aquel cumplido también la hiso sonrojarse un poco.

No tardo de organizar los demás grupos pero aún le faltaba ayudar al suyo, no porque fuera la presidenta significaba que aria a un lado a su grupo. Las mesas y sillas ya estaban acomodadas y arregladas al igual que todo el grupo, ya todos vestían de maid y mayordomos, así que ya solo le quedaba ayudar a servir y recoger órdenes junto a los demás cuando haya dado inicio el festival. Ese año habían decidido invitar no solo a los estudiantes de primer año (que eran los únicos que no ponían actividades durante algún festival) sino también a familiares y demás personas.

Cuando Jellal la había visto entrar, la cara se le tornó tan roja que incluso su tatuaje parecía desaparecer, sintió como su corazón se aceleraba de nuevo y comenzaba a sentirse muy nervioso pero ¿cómo podía evitarlo si la hermosa mujer que ama estaba vestida de tal forma frente a él? Pero los celos lo asecharon al ver entrar a Simón tras ella. Y aunque quisiese golpearlo y agarrar a Erza y salir corriendo de ahí, decidió solo respirar hasta haberse relajado, después de todo no iba a alimentar el ego de Simón demostrándole lo que le causaba con estar cerca de Erza.

Las personas comenzaron a llegar de apoco así que, a regañadientes, Simón tuvo que volver a su respectivo grupo. Aún no había muchas personas en el maid café y las que había ya habían sido atendidas por los del grupo así que Jellal vio al fin una oportunidad para hablar con Erza sin que Simón estuviese pegado a ella.

–Erza ¿podemos hablar un momento?

–Está bien Jellal ¿Qué sucede?

–¿Podría ser afuera o en algún lugar más privado?

Erza asintió y ambos salieron. Caminaron pasando un par de salones más, evadiendo a la multitud, al parecer todo en el festival iba muy bien. A cada paso que daban Jellal pensaba como decirle o preguntarle a Erza lo que había estado rondando en su cabeza hacia ya un par de días ¡Pero valla que no había ni podido dormir de solo pensarlo!

Ambos caminaron hasta las escaleras y subieron al segundo piso para tener más privacidad y tal como Erza había pensado no había nadie, todos estaban ocupados con sus respectivas actividades o simplemente disfrutando. Hubo un rato de silencio antes de que alguno pudiese decir algo.

–Erza- aún buscaba la forma correcta de hacerle la pregunta, paso la mano por su rebelde cabello azul un poco nervioso y claro que Erza no se resistió a perderse en tal acto que era tan característico de él. Después de unos segundos de repasarlo decidió simplemente decirlo –la última vez que hablamos que simón y yo nos reencontramos, me dijo algo y... bueno... yo solo quiero saber si es cierto o no...- suspiró –¿Estas saliendo con simón?

Pasaron dos, tres segundos sin que la respuesta de Erza llegara, segundos que para Jellal fueron como horas. Erza soltó una pequeña risa al darse cuenta de lo que Jellal le quería hablar y el nudo que tenía en la garganta lleno de los nervios de hablar con él desapareció. Risa que también calmó a Jellal.

–No- dijo por fin –No salgo con él. Una vez me dijo de sus sentimientos por mí pero... no pude corresponderle...- Los ojos de Jellal se iluminaron, tenía la esperanza de poder tener una oportunidad de estar con ella. Pero esa esperanza así tan rápido de como vino se fue –...porque, bueno yo ya estoy enamorada de alguien más.

Erza se sonrojó al pensar en eso, en él. Un sonrojo que Jellal ni siquiera notó, porque en su interior se había quebrado, Erza se había enamorado de alguien, Su Erza se había enamorado. Alejo la mirada de esos ojos chocolate que por tantos años lo habían hipnotizado.

–Ya veo... Y... ¿Quién es esa persona?- No podría ver su mirada al oírla decir el nombre del hombre que le había arrebatado el corazón a Erza, no lo soportaría. En cambio Erza enrojeció más ¿Seria el momento en el que por fin le confesaría a Jellal lo que sentía por él? Abrió la boca para hablar pero al momento la cerró sin saber cómo iniciar

–Erza. Jellal. Los hemos estado buscando- dijo Levy un poco avergonzada a ver la situación de una Erza sonrojada y un Jellal algo enojado–P-Perdón si interrumpí algo pero los necesitamos allá abajo- Y bajó seguida por ambos.

Mientras iban por el pasillo ya repleto completamente de gente, Erza escuchaba los comentarios positivos de las personas y sus opiniones. Ella estaba feliz de que todo fuese un éxito.

Cuando llegaron el lugar estaba completamente llenos, todos iban de un lado al otro, Erza no lo dudó y se puso a trabajar con los demás.

Todos iban de un lado para otro atendiendo mesas sin parar. Pero una par de ojos esmeralda no podían evitar estar mirando a la dueña del cabello escarlata; verla servir los pedidos, recogiendo alguna mesa o atendiéndola y él estar con su sonrisa de idiota enamorado. Pero la imagen de ella dándole su corazón a otro hombre se le vino a la mente. Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza la borro ¿Acaso estaba aceptando el perderla? Él sabía que no la merecía, pero el haber estado lejos de ella le había sido tan doloroso que no quería permitirlo de nuevo. Con una pequeña sacudida de cabeza borro esa imagen y siguió en lo que tenía que hacer.

El resto del festival transcurrió bien y obtuvieron los fondos necesarios para la escuela y los alumnos se divirtieron. Todos estaban felices de que el tiempo que dedicaron a organizarlo haya valido mucho la pena.

–¿¡Qué les parece ir a celebrar por todo el trabajo bien hecho!?- Sugirió Lucy

–¡Sí!- Respondieron todos muy animados. No tardaron en escucharse los murmullos de todos planeando a donde ir o que hacer mientras iban a la entrada, pero Lucy se percató de que alguien se quedaba atrás

–Erza ¿No quieres venir?

–Sí, pero antes debo a quedarme a arreglar algunas cosas. Pero luego los alcanzo.

–Está bien –contestó no muy convenida. Lucy sabía que los del comité estudiantil tenían que hacerse cargo de la limpieza de este tipo de festivales y aunque se dividían el trabajo Erza siempre elegía el más pesado, tendría que limpiar todo el edificio en el que habían estado y no había quedado precisamente solo poco sucio, pero ella sabía no había forma de convencer a Erza de ayudarla, no dejaría que los demás se quedasen a limpiar en lugar de ir a celebrar como ya habían acordado. Pero aun así Lucy quería quedarse a ayudarle, aunque sea ella pero no se decidía ¿el problema? Ella también quería ir a festejar con Natsu y los demás.

–No te preocupes Lucy- dijo Jellal como si le hubiese leído la mente –Yo me quedare a ayudarle y después iremos a festejar con ustedes.

No se veía muy convencida de que Jellal se quedara, pero conocía la historia entre ellos, Erza se la había contado solo a Mirajane y a ella y sabía que tratándose de Jellal Erza no protestaría. Así de que antes de que Erza dijera algo, dio media vuelta, dijo:

–Entones ¡nos vemos allá!

Y desapareció en la entrada con el resto del grupo. Después de una larga lucha interior con él mismo Jellal decidió que lo que ahora sabia de Erza no se interpusiera en tratar de conseguir una oportunidad de estar con ella, aunque quedase de su amigo estaba seguro que no podría dejarla sola de nuevo y se quedaría con la satisfacción de por lo menos haberlo intentado. Pero en ese momento aún le causaba algo de ansiedad el no saber qué hombre fue capaz de adueñarse del hermoso corazón de su Erza.

Cuando menos lo espero Erza ya iba de vuelta al edificio. Para Erza el tener a ese hombre cerca le causaba un gran gusto a su corazón que no dejaba de latir ni un segundo y tenía que alejarse lo suficiente para poder respirar con ese alborote de mariposas que se le formaba en el estómago. No tardó mucho en alcanzarla.

–Está bien Jellal, no necesitas quedarte yo puedo con todo, ve a divertirte.

Le dijo muy en su propia contra. Claro que quería que él la acompañara pero no quería que no celebrara el esfuerzo que hiso junto con los demás, pero para su serte él le hiso caso omiso y fue con ella por un par de escobas, recogedores y cubetas para ponerse a limpiar.

Tardaron un poco menos de lo que creyeron, ya solo les faltaba uno de los salones; pero como no podría haber seles pasado tan rápido el tiempo si se la pasaron platicando y riendo entre sí como cuando eran niños.

–Al fin- dijo Jellal limpiando el sudor de la frente con su manga. No había sido un trabajo tan sencillo como parecía –ya casi acabamos.

–Sí. Ya solo saquemos los restos de comida que quedaron y podemos irnos.

Cada uno agarro un balde lleno de estos restos, pero un pequeño tropiezo hiso que Jellal casi cayera y a consecuencia de eso aventó el balde por reflejo. Una vez que recupero el equilibrio miro a donde habían llegado a parar los restos y para su no muy buena suerte fueron a dar en Erza ensuciándole su bello traje de maid casi por completo.

–L-lo siento Erza, fue un accidente- dijo, pero al ver su expresión no pudo evitar soltarse a reír estruendosamente.

Erza algo molesta, fuese accidente o no se las pagaría, le echo todo el balde en la cabeza del peli azul y se soltó riendo. Jellal no se quedó callado

–Me las pagaras Scarlet.

Le retó y agarro un poco de los restos que aún quedaban en su balde y se los lanzo a Erza, pero ella al esquivarlo resbalo y por instinto intento agarrarse de algo y lo más cercano era la camisa de Jellal, haciendo que ambos cayeran. Jellal había caído encima de Erza, estaban tan cerca, los labios de él casi rosaban los de ella

–¿Estas bien...?

Dijo perdido nueva mente en aquellos ojos chocolate y ella en esos ojos esmeralda que tanto amaba, sintiendo el aliento de Jellal tan cerca pronunciando esas únicas dos palabras hacia que la piel se le erizara y que las mariposas revolotearan aún más rápido. Jellal vio el brillo que causaba en los ojos de Erza, esa mirada que siempre había sido solo era para él y se encargaría de que así fuese siempre, que solo a él lo mirara de tal forma y nadie más, por más posesivo que sonase. Se acercó poco a poco a ella

¿Hace cuánto había deseado tener la oportunidad de probar aquellos labios?

Bien dicen que los ojos son las ventanas del alma y esa mirada se lo había dicho todo, la esperanza de poder tenerla a su lado había regresado. Sus labios de rosaron unos a otros, pero un sonido cerca de la puerta hiso que Jellal saliera de su trance. Se preguntó ¿Qué era lo que estaba a punto de hacer? no podía solo besar a Erza, por más seguro que estuviese de que ella podría sentir lo mismo por él, quería asegurarse de que así fuese antes de dar un paso que para él si sería importante así se tratara de un simple beso. Se separó de ella y la ayudó a levantarse.

–L-lo siento Erza... Yo… No sé en qué pensaba... lo siento...

Jellal no podía mirarla estaba muy avergonzado y sonrojado, mientras que Erza lo veía un poco decepcionada ¿Por qué se había separado? cuando vio aquellos ojos esmeralda tan cerca de ella podía jurar que él estaba tan enamorada de ella como ella de él ¿No quería que nadie los viera o acaso solo se había equivocado al pensar en que él podría sentir algo por ella?

–N-no te preocupes- Se sentía algo confundida –Solo recojamos el tiradero que hicimos para poder irnos.

Y sin ni una sola palabra más comenzaron a recoger. A pesar de ser poco, el silencio que había entre ellos hizo que lo poco que les faltaba por limpiar se sintiera como si hubiesen tardado más tiempo que lo que tardaron en limpiar el resto del edificio.

–Gracias.

Escuchar la voz de Erza hizo que Jellal se relajara, por un momento había pensado que ella estaba enojada por el por el incidente que tuvieron

–No tienes por qué agradecerme Erza. Vamos a guardar esto para ir con los chicos a festejar, te lo mereces.

–Jellal. No creo que debamos. Estamos muy sucios y llenos de restos de comida

–Tienes razón solo en lo de que estamos muy sucios, no en lo de que no debamos ir. Mi casa está cerca de aquí, podemos ir a limpiarnos y cambiarnos, mi hermana puede prestarte algo de ropa.

Erza accedió con un asentimiento. Y así, después de dejar lo que habían utilizado en su respectivo lugar, se dirigieron a casa de Jellal.

Durante el camino ambos iban platicando, como si nada hubiese pasado entre ellos, perdidos en su plática no le prestaban atención a las personas que pasaban junto a ellos o se alejaban por el hedor que comenzaba a provenir de la comida que comenzaba a descomponerse. Ajenos a eso, ellos parecían niños pequeños bromeando y hablando de cosas sin sentido. Él se sentía bien al verla reír con sus bobas bromas.

Llegaron a la casa de Jellal y él como todo caballero que es le abrió la puerta y la dejo pasar primero. Millianna iba saliendo se su habitación cuando escucho cerrarse la puerta, eso solo significaba algo, su querido hermano había llegado. Cuando bajó no pudo evitar taparse la nariz a causa de un nada usual hedor

–Uf Jellal- con la mano se hizo un poco de aire en un esfuerzo de aminorar el mal olor –¿Por qué hueles tan mal?

–H-hola Millianna

–¿Er-chan?- dijo al ver de que la voz pertenencia a la pelirroja detrás de Jellal –¡Er-chan!

Millianna corrió hacia Erza empujando a Jellal para que se quitara de su camino y poder abrazar a su vieja amiga. Abrazo que Erza no dudo en devolverle el abrazo.

–¡Er-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte.

–Millianna, no te importa abrazar a Erza aunque huela igual o peor que yo- dijo divertido al ver como Erza lo fulminaba con la mirada –y a mi que soy tu hermano me recibes quejándote del olor y me haces a un lado ¡Pero que hermana tan atenta tengo!

–No te pongas celoso Jellal- él no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante el inocente comentario de Erza –¿Cómo has estado Millianna?

Después de una pequeña y sencilla platica entre ellas Erza le explico del festejo al que iban y la razón por la que estaban manchados, omitiendo solo esa pequeña parte en que implicaba a Jellal muy cerca de ella, y el por qué había ido a su casa

–Millianna ¿Podridas prestarle algo de ropa a Erza?

–Claro que sí, ven Er-chan- dijo mientras jalaba muy emocionada a Erza a su cuarto –También te puedes dar una ducha en el baño de mi habitación

Jellal sonrió al verlas, y más por ver a su pequeña hermana tan feliz y emocionada. Desde el accidente de sus padres no la había visto así. Aquella noche sus padres habían salido por algo de cenar, pero se desato una fuerte tormenta y se prohibió que alguien saliera a la calle, pero ellos ya se habían ido. Más tarde llego un oficial a su casa y les dijeron lo que sucedió. Ambos aún estaban aún muy pequeños. Su padre había logrado sobrevivir pero su mamá no. Su padre estaba en depresión constantemente: dejo de ir al trabajo y dejo de atender a Jellal y Millianna, ya ni siquiera podía sostenerse a sí mismo. Un día que ellos llegaron de la escuela no encontraron a su papá en ningún lugar de la casa y desde ese día jamás lo volvieron a ver. Los abandono, dejándolos solos a su suerte. Pero desde ese día ella nunca había vuelto a sonreír de verdad, solo fingía hacerlo, sabía que lo hacía por él pero hace tiempo que ella no estaba realmente feliz y el ver a las dos mujeres más importantes de su vida lo hacían sentir también feliz a él. Suspiro y con una sonrisa se dirigió a su habitación, también tenia que bañarse y cambiarse.

Una vez termino de bañarse salio a ponerse los mejores pantalones y camisa que tenia, pero no esta ultima no la encontraba a pesar de que casi se trajo todo el armario abajo y no se pondría otra, ya que, según su hermana, se veía especialmente atractivo con aquella camisa negra que el único pensamiento que tenía era estar muy atractivo para la pelirroja. Rendido fue a la habitación de su hermana

–Millianna ¿no has visto mi...- las palabras se le fueron al verla, incluso casi olvido a que iba. Erza estaba vestida con un sencillo vestido negro que en la parte delantera le quedaba un poco arriba de las rodillas y de atrás caía a un poco más abajo de las mismas. Cernido solo en la parte superior resaltando su figura y grandes atributos; llevaba su cabello recogido en un moño. No pudo evitar sonrojarse.

Jellal tampoco se quedó atrás y no precisamente por sus pantalones de mezclilla si no que lo más que lo cubría era una pequeña toalla que traía colgando en el cuello dejando ver su perfecto y bien definido torso

–J-Jellal...- dijo Erza tan roja como su cabello

-¡Jellal!- Grito Millianna al ver a su hermano parado en la puerta con esas "fachas" frente a Erza -¡Sal de aquí pervertido!- y lo empujó hacia afuera de su cuarto cerrándole la puerta en la cara a un muy sonriente y sonrojado Jellal.


	3. Chapter 3

Al poco rato Erza y Jellal ya iban caminando a casa de Lucy. Jellal al final encontró su añorada camisa, iba tan feliz, no solo Por tener a una hermosa mujer a su lado sino que también combinaban como si fueran una pareja. una pareja... pensó acompañado con una pequeña y algo boba sonrisa de lado ¿Y cómo no hacerlo? si era lo que más deseaba.

El sonido de la música no se hizo esperar cuando llegaban a su destino.

Apenas abrieron la puerta el desastre y la diversión se hicieron presentes. Cana yacía ya borracha, pero aun bebiendo un barril más y junto a ella Bacchus, que con solo ver su aspecto, estaba igual que ella. De seguro habían competido de nuevo pensó Erza. Ya que cada vez que se les da la oportunidad de reunirse a ambos gremios Cana siempre desafiaba a Bacchus a ver quién bebe más y por muy poco ella casi siempre caía derrotada, aunque no del todo, también ella le había ganado un par de veces en el pasado y, a juzgar por la determinación de ambos, esta vez competían por un desempate de pasadas victorias.

Aunque no eran los únicos borrachos. Gray y Natsu, por ejemplo; ambos estaban abrazados, cantando algo realmente indescifrable. Cosa de la que el par de recién llegados no pudieron evitar reír.

–¡Jellal, que bueno que vinieron! –Los recibió Lucy, también a ella se le notaba que ya llevaba unas cuantas copas encima –¡Erza! ven, acá estamos las chicas –agarro a la susodicha y se la llevo casi a rastras dejando atrás a Jellal que las veía de forma divertida.

–Jellal– habló alguien que él no tardó en reconocer la voz –veo que decidiste venir.

Simón lo observaba con desprecio y enojo, pero él no se dejaría intimidar. Le sostuvo la mirada retándolo, lo que causo que Simón se molestase más y Jellal lo notó dejando le gran satisfacción. Una sonrisa ladeada se asomó en las comisuras de su boca. Simón se tensó y aparto la mirada, tanto él como Jellal sabían que si no paraban ese simple encuentro, podría terminar en una pelea sin sentido, y claro, no querían arruinarles la diversión a los demás por algo tan absurdo. Ya ninguno insistió y cada uno se fue para otro lado.

– ¿Qué les parece si hacemos algo?– dijo Wendy, la única completamente sobria en el grupo de mujeres.

–¡Sí! No... Juvia no lo sabe...– respondió sollozando, sin duda ya espesaba a ponerse ebria–Juvia solo quiere estar con Gray-sama...

–¡Miren quien llegó! –Gritó una Lucy muy contenta, ni siquiera ella se salvaba de los efectos del alcohol ya ingerido –Vamos Erza, bebe junto con nosotras.

Y con un brindis de parte de todas las demás chicas del gremio brindaron en su honor por su gran trabajo. Pero eso no se acabó ahí.

No falto mucho para que algunas ya cayeran rendidas ante el sueño, otras aún estaban despiertas festejando, pero una en especial comenzó a regañar a todo al que se le ponía en frente. La voz de la que provenían los gritos y regaños no tardó en que los demás la reconocieran. Incluso a algunos se les habían bajado las copas. Una Erza muy enojada salió de entre la cocina -que era donde se habían reunido las chicas- casi parecía rodeada de un aura de fuego a su alrededor y con los ojos tan penetrantes que con una sola mirada a ellos parecía que te atravesaba hasta el alma. Pero no todo fue tan malo para todos, los que no la conocían del todo se reían de ver a su "estricta presidenta estudiantil sigue ordenes al pie de la letra" castigando de una forma tan extraña a los demás, cosa que a los pobre les costó uno de sus regaños. Pero aun así todos parecían estarlo disfrutando.

Cando esta se acabó, algunos ya se habían marchado, otros querían seguir festejando así que fueron a buscar otro lugar en el cual seguir con la fiesta y en cambio otros se quedaron profundamente dormidos, incluyendo a la poderosa Titania. Cuando Jellal la vio no pudo evitar sonrojarse, ante sus ojos se veía tan tierna dormida, tan pacifica, como si no fuese capaz de hacerle daño ni a un insecto. Aunque a decir verdad, a él todo de ella le parecía tierno, lindo. Cuando veía como estaba un par de minutos antes de enojada no pudo evitar reír y sonrojarse de ella ¡Valla que debía de estar muy enamorado de ella!

Estaba por cruzar la puerta cuando una idea se le vino a la cabeza. Fue con Lucy, que por mera suerte aún estaba lo bastante consiente -o eso parecía- y le dijo que él llevaría a Erza a casa. Lucy no dudo en aceptar y darle indicaciones a Jellal de donde se encontraba el apartamento de ella y sin más preámbulos se la llevo.

Tal vez se veía un poco raro ir la cargando en lo que caminaba a donde era la casa de Erza por la calle, a altas horas de la noche, pero a él no le importaba. Estaban solo ella y él. Podía admirarla dormir todo el camino sin tener prisa.

Pero no le duro mucho ya que a algunos cuantos metros se dirigía Simón hacia él ¿No se había ido ya? ¿O acaso me está siguiendo? pero no le importó, le hizo caso omiso y siguió con su camino.

A la mañana siguiente. Apenas se sentó para levantarse la cabeza comenzó a dolerle a causa de la resaca, se apartó el cabello escarlata de la cara y apretó ambas manos en la cabeza en un intento de disminuir el dolor. Pero algo más llamó su atención cuando deslizó las sabanas para por fin se ponerse de pie.

–¡AH! ¡¿P-porqué estoy así?! –gritó algo histérica al verse, estaba completamente desnuda ¡¿Qué rayos paso anoche? ¿Qué fue lo que hice?! intentó buscar entre sus recuerdos pero no lograba recordar mucho más allá del brindis, después de eso estaba todo muy confuso. Y claro el tipo de literatura que le gustaba leer le dio mucho de que pensar ¿Alguien se mal paso con ella? ¿O ella había sido la culpable? estaba algo asustada y más al ver su ropa que llevaba anoche tirada por doquier y ver las cobijas revolcadas -tomando en cuenta que ella no solía moverse al dormir-, incluso el dolor de cabeza desapareció.

Se puso lo primero que vio en su armario, busco el celular entre la ropa revuelta y llamó a Lucy.

–¿Lucy?

–Erza, hola ¿Qué pasa? te oyes un poco... alterada

–¿Sabes que me ocurrió anoche?

–Sí, andabas tomada y enojada regañando a todos.

–No, después de eso, cuando vine a casa.

–Ah, no lo sé– Erza soltó un gran suspiro –No, aguarda, sí, ya recuerdo, caíste dormida en el sofá así que Jellal se ofreció y te llevo a tu casa ¿Por qué? ¿Todo bien? ¿Paso algo?

–No, todo bien, solo... preguntaba eso es todo, gracias.

Y antes de que pudiese contestarle colgó. Agarro algo de ropa y alistó la tina del baño. Una vez lista se sumergió completamente hasta el cuello, mientras dejaba que sus pensamientos salieran a flote ¿Jellal? ¿Él me habrá hecho esto? No...Él no sería capaz de algo así ¿O sí?... dándole vueltas las mismas preguntas una y otra vez. Pero no importaba cuantas veces lo repasara, cada vez la duda le decía que él había sido. Él había sido quien la había llevado a casa, solo él pudo haber hecho tal cosa, después de todo, fue el único que había estado con ella en casa.

El resto de la mañana se estuvo en cama, no tenía ganas de hacer nada, solo quería aclarar sus ideas. Incluso dejo la mitad de su tan amado torso de pastel. Cuando escucho que alguien toco la puerta, a muy duras penas se levantó y fue a abrir la puerta.

–Hola Simón, que sorpresa tenerte por aquí.

–Bueno ya vez– entró, cerrando la puerta tras él y sentándose en el sillón junto a Erza –quería ver como estabas, después de todo ayer tomaste mucho.

–Estoy bien. Aunque...

–¿Aunque...? –la miro expectante –¿Que tienes? ¿Paso algo?

Vacilo un poco antes de hablar.

–Simón. Tú eres mi amigo así que puedo confiar en ti... ¿verdad?

Ahí se dio cuenta de que algo le pasaba, ella tenía la mirada algo perdida y en ningún momento en el que le respondía lo miraba, simplemente se dedicaba a mirar a la nada. La última vez que la había visto así que cuando le dijo que se mudaría

–Erza ¿Qué tienes?– le dijo a la pequeña Scarlet –¿Por qué estas triste?

Ella se encontraba en un rincón, abrazando sus rodillas. A pesar de que él le hablaba ella no levanto en ningún momento la mirada

–Es solo que... en poco tiempo me mudaré y no quiero irme de aquí– por el tono de su voz supo que había estado llorando –me gusta mucho estar aquí, con ustedes.

–No estés triste Erza. Todo va a estar bien, es más, te prometo que siempre seremos amigos.

–¿Lo prometes?

–Lo prometo.

Pero esta vez era diferente. Erza antes era muy tímida e incluso muy insegura. Pero con el tiempo se había vuelto una mujer fuerte que lucha por los demás, pero la Erza que tenía frente a él parecía que por un momento, dentro de ella, volvió a ser la que era en el pasado.

–Sabes que sí Erza. Puedes decirme lo que sea. Puedes confiar en mí

–Bueno que, esta mañana cuando desperté...– se puso un poco roja de recordarlo, le avergonzaba decirlo y más sin recordar nada –yo, bueno, estaba desnuda y la verdad no sé por qué. Le llamé a Lucy a ver si sabía algo pero solo me dijo que Jellal me había traído a casa y yo creo que él... bueno, ya sabes, que fue él quien lo hizo

Él la atrajo a su pecho y la abrazo, le mas ajeó la espalda con la mano. Hubo algo de silencio.

–No te preocupes Erza. No dejare que ese bastardo te vuelva a poner una mano encima. Nunca más.

La mañana del lunes todo se veía como siempre: Gray y Natsu discutiendo por todo, Lissana y Lucy riéndose de ellos, Freed, Mirajane, Levy y los demás en el aula del consejo estudiantil, todo se veía normal, excepto por Erza que aún seguía sumida en sus pensamientos, pero que de igual manera no se los hizo ver a los demás.

Apenas terminaron las primeras clases Jellal intentó hablar con Erza, pero ella salía antes de que este pudiera decir una palabra. Lo estuvo evitando en todas las clases.

Acabando la última clase del día Jellal lo intento por última vez, necesitaba saber que era lo que pasaba

–Erza –la sostuvo del brazo. –Espera, debo hablar contigo

–Suéltame Jellal –jalo su brazo deshaciéndose de su agarre. –¿Qué es lo que quieres?

–Me has estado evitando todo el día ¿Por qué estás molesta conmigo? ¿Qué te hice para que me trates así?

Se podía pervivir un tono de desesperación en su voz, tono que ella no vio. Alzó la mano y le dio una cachetada que se podría decir que se escuchó por todo el colegio.

–Y todavía preguntas... idiota

Y sin más ella se fue. En cuanto a él no entendía lo que pasaba, el por qué ella estaba así. Todos a su alrededor solo se les quedaron viendo sin decir ni una palabra.

–Erza– dijo Simón al entrar –aquí estas ¿nos vamos?

Y sin más Simón se la llevo con él, con una sonrisa triunfante ante el fracaso de Jellal.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasaron los días y Erza evitaba a Jellal a toda costa. No quería ni siquiera verlo. La mayor parte del tiempo se estaba con Simón y el resto se la pasaba encerrada en su apartamento o con alguna de las chicas.

En cuanto a Jellal, seguía sin entender lo que ocurría, ya que ahora no solo Erza lo evitaba, si no muchas de las otras chicas también, aunque eso ultimo le importaba poco aun no comprendía la razón. Incluso algunos hombres sin vergüenza lo felicitaban por su "valentía ante la Titania". Más de una vez intento preguntar y entender a que se referían pero este solo obtenía risas de respuesta como si se tratase de una broma.

–Oye Jellal –Le dijo Natsu en tono seco –tenemos que hablar contigo.

–Está bien –contestó viendo a Gray y a Natsu alternativamente, y por la forma tan fría en que lo miraban sabía que no era nada bueno –¿Qué ocurre?

–Mejor vallamos a un lugar más privado –opinó Gray al ver que la mayoría de las miradas se apoyaban en ellos tres. Con algo de cautela se condujeron por el pasillo con Jellal tras ellos, llegaron al armario del conserje. Una vez los tres adentro y de asegurarse de que no haya nadie alrededor Gray cerró la puerta tras él. Dándole la señal a Natsu para que este, literalmente, arrematara un golpe contra el pómulo de Jellal

–¡¿Cómo te atreviste a hacerle eso a Erza?!

El impacto hizo girar la cara de Jellal, se quedó atónito y estático. No esperaba lo que acababa de pasar. Seguía sin comprender lo que ocurría pero sabía que fuese lo fuese que haya hecho a Erza de alguna forma, le había sido algo realmente malo. Eso evito que reaccionase ante el golpe.

–Natsu, no sé de qué me estás hablando –Intentó hablar tranquilo, pero apenas acabo la frase dos manos le estrujaron el cuello de la camisa, empujándolo hasta estrellarlo con la pared y haciendo que una escoba cayera. Cuando alzo la vista se encontró cara a cara con los incordiantes ojos de Natsu que aún lo mantenía sujeto. Él estaba estupefacto, nunca lo había visto así de furioso. No intentó liberarse.

–No te hagas el inocente Jellal. Sabemos lo que paso ¡todo el mundo lo sabe!– esta vez dijo Gray atestándole un gran golpe en las costillas, haciendo que a Jellal le faltara el aire y cayera jadeando por obtenerlo –¡Todos están hablando de eso! ¡De lo que le hiciste a Erza maldito bastardo!

–¡¿Cómo pudiste haber hecho eso?! –dijo Natsu, dándole otro puñetazo en el rostro cuando Jellal estaba dispuesto a decir algo más en su defensa. La sangre comenzó a correr por su labio, pero no se molestó en limpiarla. Posó su mano en una pequeña mesa que se encontraba ahí e intentó levantarse. Aún sentía que le faltaba el aire.

–No sé de qué me hablan –repitió.

Otro puñetazo en su abdomen lo corto y volvió al suelo con un alarido. Puso una de sus manos en donde lo habían golpeado en un intento fallido de aminorar el dolor.

–No sé de qué me hablan Natsu. Te lo juro– paro un momento, sus pulmones aún se debatían por atrapar el aire y dejarlo hablar. –Por favor, díganme qué es lo que dicen que hice.

Su pregunta hizo que la cólera de Natsu aumentara ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? Alzó su puño para darle otro golpe pero la mano de Gray lo detuvo. Natsu lo miro sorprendido y dudoso.

–Creo... que dice la verdad Natsu.

–¿A qué te refieres? ¡Sabes lo que le hizo a Erza!

–¡Lo sé! Pero... parece que realmente no sabe de lo que hablamos. Ni siquiera ha intentado defenderse...

Natsu miró a Jellal aún con duda mientras en su cabeza reproducía cada uno de los golpes que le había dado y aunque no quería, odiaba admitir que Gray tenía razón. Se puso a su altura y lo miró detenidamente, aún estaba jadeante y el único esfuerzo que había hecho para moverse era simplemente para sentarse. Con suma calma Gray comenzó a contarle a Jellal los diversos rumores que habían estado escuchado y de que algunos de ellos decían que él los había iniciado. Mientras tanto Natsu estudiaba cada expresión de Jellal mientras escuchaba la explicación de Gray. En cambio solo parecía sorprendido y molesto con cada rumor que escuchaba.

–En ellos solo decía que te... cogiste – dijo Gray esa palabra con suma repugnancia –a Erza mientras ella estaba ebria... al principio no lo creímos, pero después de esta semana de haber visto como Erza se comportaba contigo cerca... bueno, no hace falta aclararlo verdad.

–Así que decidimos venir aquí a partirte la cara por andar de calenturiento y aprovecharte así de nuestra hermana –Seguía observándolo, al tanto de que no se le escapara cualquier cosa que le asegurara que realmente mentía o decía la verdad –pero hay algo que sigo sin entender ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

–No lo hice –le sostuvo la mirada a Natsu y respondió sin siquiera dudarlo.

Jellal parecía tenso. Sus manos reposaban a los lados echas puños, y su mandíbula apretada, sin importarle el dolor previo se levantó. ¿Erza realmente creería o más bien creé que él era capaz de hacerle algo así? Su cuerpo temblaba de ira y desesperación. Fue entonces cuando Natsu se dio cuenta de que Jellal no mentía.

–Ahora entiendo porque me evita.

El dolor de Jellal se sentía en cada una de sus palabras. Él jamás la dañaría, no de nuevo. Como hizo años atrás cuando se enteró que se iría y ella no le había dicho nada. Él le había dicho mil cosas ofendiéndola, todo a causa del enojo. No tardó mucho para arrepentirse de lo que hizo pero cuando fue a disculparse ella ya era tarde, se había ido. La habían alejado de él. Sintió como si volviera a ese momento.

–Entonces... –dijo Natsu, cortando el silencio que se había producido entre ellos. –¿Qué fue lo que realmente pasó?

Ambos miraron a Jellal expectantes.

–Al acabar la fiesta Erza había caído dormida y pues no podía dejarla ahí así nada más así que la lleve a su casa...

–Sí –le interrumpió Natsu –Es lo que Lucy nos dijo, que tú la llevaste a casa.

–Sí. Pero cuando iba de camino a su apartamento me topé con Simón. Él me dijo que la madre de Erza había hablado con él y le había encargado a él precisamente que llevase a Erza a su casa así que le di a Erza para que él la llevara. Después de eso no la volví a ver hasta hace un par de días... Cuando dejó de hablarme

–Entonces ¿Quien empezó el rumor y por qué? –está vez habló Gray –y, lo más importante ¿Qué le paso a Erza?

–No lo sé. Pero quien le haya puesto un dedo encima a Erza lo pagara.

–Me alegra que no hayas sido tú –dijo Natsu, con su habitual sonrisa en el rostro –sino ya te hubiéramos dejado inconsciente ¿Verdad Gray?

El mencionado solo asintió. Jellal se limpió la poca sangre que aún tenía en el labio con su manga. Estaba enfadado, pero debía mantener la cabeza fría para poder llegar al responsable que hizo que su pelirroja lo odiara. Tenía una idea de quien pudo haber sido, pero prefería averiguar antes de hablar.

–Natsu. Gray. Tengo que pedirles un favor

–¿Cuál favor? –dijo Gray

–Ayúdenme a apartar a Simón de Erza, necesito hablar a solas con ella para explicarle todo y arreglar las cosas.

Esta vez no dejaría que Erza de nuevo se alejase de él.

–Cuenta con ello. Te vemos por las últimas horas.

–Natsu, espera –lo detuvo, quedándose a solas con él –Si no mal oí, tú ¿llamaste hermana a Erza?

–Así es, es como una hermana mayor para Gray y para mí. Desde que éramos pequeños, gray y yo nos hemos metido en muchos problemas por nuestras peleas y discusiones. Pero un día nos metimos en un lío realmente grande con unos bravucones mucho más grandes y fuertes que nosotros. Al principio creímos que nosotros podríamos contra ellos fácilmente –se rasco la cabeza sonriendo por el recuerdo –pero no fue así, en poco tiempo ya no podríamos seguir contra ellos. En ese momento llegó Erza y nos defendió, se podría decir que fue cuando la conocimos. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos había puesto a los bravucones en su lugar y, como es su costumbre, nos regañó por habernos metido en un problema que no podíamos resolver. Al principio nos enojamos porque una niñita era más fuerte que nosotros, pero paso el tiempo y nos fuimos acostumbrando.

Desde ese día siempre estuvo con nosotros ayudándonos y separándonos a Gray y a mí cada vez que peleábamos ¡Y eso que ella también se peleaba mucho con Mirajane! Pero aun así siempre evitaba que nos metiéramos en problemas. Siempre ve por nosotros. Por eso es como una hermana mayor. No nos gusta que este así como ahora, por eso aremos pagar al desgraciado que le hizo eso –apretó ambos puños con fuerza –Ahora nos toca a nosotros defenderla a ella.

Y sin decir más Natsu salió del lugar. Jellal recordó a la Erza de años atrás siempre temerosa sin darse cuenta de la fuerza y valor que poseía Me alegra que te hayas hecho fuerte Erza –pensó orgulloso –Y que te dieras cuenta de lo que eres capaz de hacer.

.

El resto de las clases pasaron lentamente para el peli-azul. Solo se pasaba viendo el reloj esperando con ansias a que la clase por fin terminara. Antes de la ultima hora Natsu, Gray y él se habían reunido brevemente para ver la forma en la que separarían a Simón de Erza al terminar el día.

Apenas terminó la última clase y –tal como habían quedado –Gray y Natsu se acercaron a donde estaba Erza

–Erza ¿Crees que puedes venir con nosotros un momento?

Ella asintió y con una expresión de _que hicieron ahora_ fue tras ellos. El plan consistía en que Jellal, al verlos salir, se iría por otro lado y esperaría a su encuentro en el mismo armario del conserje. Espero a que los demás alumnos salieran antes de salir. Pero apenas dio un paso afuera se topó con Simón

–Simón. Que gusto verte.

–¿Qué quieres Jellal?

Sabía que podía pasarlo de largo e ir al encuentro con Erza, pero no desecharía la oportunidad de sacarle a simón toda la información que necesitaba sin preocuparse por lo que Erza podría mal pensar de él, menos o igual de peor, que lo defienda de él.

–¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste Simón?–intentó sonar tranquilo. Lo menos que quería ahora era formar otro escándalo.

–Yo no le hice nada de lo que le ocurrió –se le notaba tenso y él lo sabía –estoy tan enojado con el tipo que le hizo eso tanto como tú. –sonrío en su interior, Jellal se lo había creído. O eso pensó.

–Vamos Simón, te conozco desde hace mucho. Sé cuándo mientes ¿Qué fue lo que paso? –el susodicho cruzo los brazos desafiante y molesto de que alguien como Jellal haya descubierto su coartada. Sin embargo no se iba a dejar, después de todo ya había cumplido con su cometido, había alejado a Erza de Jellal. Una sonrisa de extendió en su rostro ante tal recuerdo causando un notable enfado en Jellal. Cosa que le causo un enorme deleite. ¿Qué repercusión tendría que Jellal supiera todo lo que hizo? Igual no importaba si intentaba decírselo a Erza, ella no le creería. Sonrió de lado. Causando más enojo en Jellal.

–Tranquilo. Tú ganas, te lo diré.

Durante toda la fiesta Simón intentaba planear una forma en la que Erza terminara odiando a Jellal debía ser algo que hiciera que ella no lo quisiera ni volver a ver. Fue de los primeros en irse, justo después de ver a Erza caer dormida. Fue en ese momento en el que se le ocurrió. Había salido de la casa de Lucy, sí, pero seguía viendo por la ventana esperando el momento preciso para llevar a cabo su plan. Cuando vio que Jellal hablaba con Lucy y salía con Erza en brazos. A pesar de que no había previsto nada de eso se le ocurrió una mucha mejor idea. Esperó pacientemente afuera, hasta que por "casualidad" si topo con Jellal. Vio que él lo iba a pasar de largo, así que sin que se viera demasiado obvio, lo detuvo

– _Jellal. Te estaba buscando, Lucy me dijo que te habías ido con Erza ¿Podrías dármela? debo llevarla a casa._

– _No te preocupes. Yo puedo llevarla_

– _Lo sé– fingió preocupación –Pero veras...–Pasó una mano por su cabello –la Sra. Scarlet me pido a mí que la llevase a su casa cuando acabase la fiesta y tú sabes que no es lindo verla enojada cuando no le obedecen_

– _Está bien –A Jellal no le gustaba contra decir a la Sra. Scarlet, era muy linda con él y Simón cuando eran niños pero si la hacían enojar era peor que su hija. Jellal se la dio con cuidada y casi a regaña dientes. Cuando se dio la vuelta, ya con Erza en sus brazos, sonrió maliciosamente. Su plan se pondría en marcha._

 _Pero necesitaría ayuda, así que llamó a Ultear. La cual, sabía que no se negaría, ya que le debía algunos favores y Simón estaba dispuesto a cobrárselos._

– _¿En el apartamento de Erza? ¿Qué tipo de favor me pides?_

– _Sí, te espero allá_

 _Colgó y siguió su camino._

 _No tardó mucho en llegar a su apartamento. Tardó más en encontrar la llave de emergencia que ella escondía. Cuando entró fue directo a la habitación de Erza –ya había estado un par de veces en el apartamento así que no se le dificultaba saber dónde está algo –y con mucho cuidado la dejó en la cama, cuando escucho un par de tacones por el pasillo. Supo de quien se trataba._

– _Ultear. Voy a necesitar que me ayudes con Erza. Necesito que le despojes de todas sus prendas_

– _¿Y por qué no solo lo haces tú y ya?_

– _No le podría hacer algo así a ella, tu solo... hazlo –y salió de la habitación pasando de largo a Ultear que estaba recargada en el marco de la puerta. Dejando que Ultear hiciera el trabajo sucio._

Después de rememorar todo lo que había ocurrido aquella noche y mirar a todos lados asegurándose de que no hubiese nadie que pudiese escuchar lo que diría comenzó con su sencilla y corta explicación con respecto a lo que sucedió.

–Tienes razón en que yo tuve algo que ver con lo que le sucedió a Erza, pero no lo que piensas, no le toque ni un solo cabello. Es cierto que quería alejarla de ti. –Lo miró desafiante. –Hubiese hecho lo que sea para separarla por completo de ti eso tenlo por seguro, pero yo jamás la tocaría sin su consentimiento. No sería capaz de hacerle daño a Erza.

–¿Acaso estás ciego? ¿No vez el daño que le causaste sobre todo al esparcir esos rumores y agravar el problema?

–Yo no los esparcí. No soy tan idiota. Solo quería que ella pensara mal de ti, que te odiara. Eso es todo, no que medio mundo supiera de tu _metida de pata*_.

–Eres un bastardo.

Jellal estaba a punto de golpearlo le era repulsivo lo que había hecho solo por alejarlo de ella. Ya tenía el puño en lo alto cuando entró Erza seguida de Natsu y Gray. Ella miró a Jellal como si fuese un desconocido y eso le dolió más de lo que pudo imaginar. Ella se acercó a Simón con cautela. Avergonzado, Jellal bajó el puño y se hizo a un lado. Miró a Erza herido, pero si ella se dio cuenta no lo demostró.

–Simón ¿estás bien? – le dijo preocupada –¿Qué es lo que ocurrió?

–Nada Erza, tranquila. ¿Nos vamos?

Ella agarró el brazo que le extendió Simón y paso de largo a Jellal, como si él no existiese.

–¡Erza! ¡Espera! Yo no hice nada de lo que crees...

Erza se paró en seco pero ni siquiera lo volteo a ver.

–Jellal. Por favor, déjame en paz.

– Erza, por favor. Escúchame.

–Ya basta Fernández –está vez hablo Simón–te ha dicho que la dejes en paz. –Y con un aire triunfante se la llevó con él.

–Jellal ¿Qué pasó? ¿No se suponía que tenías que estar esperándonos allá donde habíamos quedado?– dijo Gray rompiendo el silencio que había provocado la salida de Erza y simón.

–Perdón. Tenía esa intención. Pero el no ir no fue del todo en vano, porque pude saber lo que sucedió realmente esa noche.

–¿Qué?– dijeron al unísono

–Quieres decir que Simón...

–Él fue quien lo hizo.

–Pero ¿Simón? No lo creo Jellal –dijo Gray –él ha estado enamorado de Erza desde hace mucho, no creo que se atreviera a hacerle algo así.

–Pues no hay duda en que él lo hizo– en ningún momento apartó la mirada de la puerta desde que Erza salió –él mismo me lo dejo más que claro.

–Ese bastardo– Dijo Natsu al tratar de ir tras él. Pero las manos le Gray lo detuvieron.

*Error minúsculo con enormes repercusiones.


End file.
